


O Ás de Espadas

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [26]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: MFCDZ, Multi, SS BR Takeover, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: "A graça é jogar, não faz diferença o que você dizEu não compartilho sua ganância,a única carta que eu preciso é o Ás de Espadas"Kanon leva sua carta de estimação para um cassino em Vegas, procurando um meio de infiltrar-se entre as mesas de poker com apostas altas.Nem o nome, muito menos o dinheiro das apostas lhe pertencem, afinal de contas.Tudo que ele possui é o Ás de Espadas.
Series: Nós nascemos da música [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	O Ás de Espadas

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!
> 
> Comecei a escrever essa fic lá por outubro, acho, com a influência óbvia de Motorhead.  
> Feliz por ver minha listinha de histórias a postar diminuindo? óbvio!
> 
> "Easy Peasy (lemon squeezy)" é uma expressão que significa "fácil demais", geralmente dita em finais de partidas online, "ez pz"  
> Croupier é o funcionário do cassino que dá as cartas/cuida do jogo  
> Royal Straight Flush é a mão mais alta: A, K, Q, J, 10 do mesmo naipe  
> All in é aposta de tudo  
> Four of a Kind é mão de quatro cartas de mesmo valor, terceira mão mais alta.  
> a outra mão jogada é um One Pair, literalmente, um par (de valetes)
> 
> Motörhead - Ace of Spades  
> Letra/Tradução: http://bit.ly/2GNNK1k  
> Spotify: https://spoti.fi/36SzYVM  
> YouTube: http://bit.ly/38UgnGa (não encontro vídeo oficial)

Tão logo adentrou o hotel, já fez questão de ir até o cassino e trocar seus dólares por fichas. Era um jeito de não chamar a atenção, visto que se registraria sob um nome falso. Naquele lugar, qualquer um que não estivesse disposto a apostar alguns gordos milhares estaria automaticamente sob suspeita. O clima pesado do ambiente foi o suficiente para instigá-lo. Todavia, esperou até a noite, tirando um cochilo antes de dar início aos trabalhos.

Às 23h a silhueta elegante do agente financeiro cruzava a entrada do salão de jogos. As funcionárias do cassino o paparicavam não somente com drinks, mas quase o faziam acreditar que estariam a seu serviço caso fossem requisitadas. De fato, algumas delas poderiam estar, como um complemento de renda. Isso geralmente era assunto para depois de seus horários, ao menos em cassinos tão chiques quanto aquele.

A ala refinada, entretanto, não lhe apetecia tanto o ego. Transitou entre os caça-níqueis e roletas, puxando assunto com uma ou outra apostadora, mas fazendo questão de não assumir nenhum compromisso para a noite. Uma delas, aparentando ter menos de 30 anos, trajando um elegante vestido longo bordô, aproximou-se, com um sorriso ladino estampado na face.

— Um homem como você não tem cara de quem joga blackjack.

— Minha droga é o pôquer. — respondeu, galanteador, apanhando a taça de espumante oferecida pela moça. Defteros, ao seu dispôr.

— Defteros? De onde você é? Pode me chamar de Thetis.

A conversinha fiada seguiu com risadinhas e gracejos. Kanon aproveitava suas feições muito gregas para usar aquele nome quando aprontava alguma. Poderia usar o de seu gêmeo mais velho, mas havia a chance de chegarem a ele mais rapidamente por tal meio. Nascera o segundo, fora tratado como segundo. Nada mais justo do que a alcunha de segundo quando estava a deixar alguém para trás.

Thetis ajeitava a gravata borboleta de Kanon quando a conversa finalmente rumou para algo de valor, pelo menos na visão do grego.

— Imagino que já tem acesso para as mesas exclusivas, não?

— Mesa exclusiva? — Fez-se de desentendido, aproximando a boca à orelha dela — Imagino que a dama será meu passaporte.

Sedutora, Thetis pediu que o tal "Defteros" a acompanhasse. O segurança que ficava às portas que pareciam ser somente saída a deixaram passar sem problemas — e também a seu acompanhante.

Dentre as quatro salas diferenciadas, uma se destacava em questão de barulho, despertando a curiosidade de Kanon. À mesa estava um rapaz de cabelos verdes, que ria do mau perdedor à sua frente. O restante dos jogadores, carrancudos, demonstravam o desagrado em perderem para um garoto de aparência tão jovem. Mal devia ter completado os vinte e um anos, talvez há poucas semanas atrás nem fosse permitida sua entrada na ala comum.

Seria aquele seu rival.

Não importava-se em perder; pois o que movia o interesse de Kanon pelo jogo não era necessariamente a aposta ou o risco. O dinheiro viria fácil novamente, pelo mesmo trajeto que aqueles últimos maços gordos desviados da empresa percorreram. Tentou o pretexto do beijo de boa sorte, negado por Thetis, antes de organizar suas fichas.

— Se acredita que esse seja o caminho para vencer, então não o fará por mérito, Defteros. Primeiro ganhe o jogo, depois, a mulher.

Deu dois tapinhas discretos no bolso não aparente quando abriu o terno ao sentar-se. De fato, não precisava dela. Tinha ali tudo o que precisava, não só seu trunfo, mas o verdadeiro prazer no carteado.

Seu Ás de Espadas.

Inseparáveis desde os primórdios da vigarice, o truque com o Ás foi o primeiro tentado. Falhou algumas vezes, enquanto treinava. Mas em uma aposta real, foi bem sucedido, aplicando a mesma tramóia desde então. A carta favorita foi a chave para muitas portas. Bancou a sobrevivência, os estudos, a ascensão social. Foi a responsável pelo atual emprego no mercado financeiro: analista econômico na empresa Solog, gigante da logística. O CEO da empresa, todavia, era despreparado para o cargo, fazendo com que as transações fantasmas de Kanon fossem realizadas de maneira tão fácil que parecia ele o herdeiro de um empreendimento tão bem sucedido.

Dinheiro era a última coisa com que se preocupava. Ter o Ás consigo enquanto driblava os auditores somente alimentava sua vontade. Gostava do trambique. Gostava de arriscar. Quanto maior esse risco, maior seu prazer. 

Tomou o lugar do homenzinho frustrado, sorridente. O rapaz dos cabelos verdes, que falava alto e parecia embriagado, acendia um cigarro de filtro amarelo segurado pelo canto da boca.

“Lucky Strike”. Kanon ria com a coincidência. Era ali mesmo que ele deveria de estar.

— Estamos em apostas de 300, quem esvazia a conta levanta, que nem aquele otário fez. Tá dentro?

O sorriso canalha destoava da cara de novinho, assim como seus modos e a cicatriz que atravessava uma de suas pálpebras e muito provavelmente havia lhe custado um dos olhos pela aquisição.

O croupier analisou as contas de Kanon e lhe proveu as fichas, iniciando assim a sessão de jogatina. Era escancarada a ilegalidade daquelas salas secretas, exigindo que as transações fossem feitas sem nenhum problema que trouxesse a atenção sobre o cassino, tanto nas apostas bem reguladas quando pela segurança reforçada.

Por boa parte da noite, mesmo com os deboches do garoto que descobriu chamar-se Isaak, aquela foi apenas uma mesa de homens jogando hold'em honestamente. Nada de truques manjados como o velho "não sei jogar mas continuo apostando alto". Muito pelo contrário, a partida era até mesmo equilibrada.

Mas se existe algo que separa os bons jogadores dos viciados e desesperados, é a noção de quando parar. Assim, cansados da jogatina, os outros homens que compunham a mesa a deixaram, um a um, até que somente Kanon e Isaak fossem os únicos restantes. E, apesar do avançado horário, uma nova garrafa de Jack Daniel’s foi trazida por um dos funcionários do cassino, a pedido do rapazote de um olho só.

Mantiveram as apostas iniciais em 700 mil por muitas rodadas, até que a garrafa encontrava-se pela metade e a paciência do tal Isaak parecia ter-se esvaído, mesmo que não estivesse de fato perdendo.

— É o seguinte: já cansei por hoje. Vamos fazer uma aposta decente e jogar a última.

— O que seria uma aposta decente, garoto? — Kanon respondia com desdém, o cigarro preso ao canto da boca.

— 7 milhões. E a sua bunda. Por menos disso eu não fico acordado.

Kanon apoiou o cigarro no cinzeiro, ajeitando polidamente as roupas ao levantar e agarrando o outro pelo colarinho.

— 7 e meio. E a minha bunda.

O pobre croupier correu desesperado para fazer as transações. O final da noite era geralmente mais perigoso por conta do nível etílico, apostas altas e egos feridos, embora aquele não fosse um valor tão alto assim, estava preocupado com algum tipo de confusão.

Como sempre, a sorte sorria para Kanon. De 10 ao Rei, todos de Espadas, com um Valete de Ouros intruso. Facilmente trocável por seu Ás de Espadas, completando o Royal Straight Flush, a mão mais alta. Mas ao tentar trocar a carta, não a encontrou. E já era tarde demais, pois o All In havia sido anunciado.

— Que blefe feio. One pair? Prepare a transferência, senhor croupier.

Isaak riu quando largou o Four of a Kind, 4 ases e um 8 de paus. Todavia, um dos áses, o de Espadas, era bastante familiar a Kanon, que reconhecia a tímida marcação à distância.

Seu Ás.

Como o diabinho teria conseguido roubar sua carta e ainda por cima trocá-la sem que percebesse era uma incógnita. Mas também era algo que o deixava deveras excitado, saber que fora não só pego em sua traquinagem, mas também enganado. O caolho era merecedor do seu rabo, sem sombra de dúvidas, recebendo seu pagamento extra logo após as fichas serem depositadas em sua conta.

Subiram até a suíte de Isaak, que não esperou muito para jogar o homem à cama, arrancando suas roupas bruscamente. 

— Você parece ter muita pressa para quem amanheceu jogando carta, garoto.

Kanon não exatamente reclamava, já que, mesmo com alguma urgência, seu oponente ainda assim o agarrava precisamente da maneira que gostava. Além da rudeza que aquelas mãos, um tanto quanto menores que as suas, ainda havia o prazer que sentia acumulando-se dentro de si desde que julgara que o montante acumulado era o suficiente para aquela extravagância. Foram alguns meses "economizando" o capital desviado, mas o esforço investido pagava bem a diversão que tivera naquela noite.

— Tenho outro lugar melhor para estar. Quero apenas o que ganhei honestamente no jogo.

Fora maltratado pelo homem que o enganara. Aceitava os tapas dados de bom grado, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, sendo posto em seu lugar de perdedor. Ah, se ao menos soubesse antes que ficar em segundo lugar poderia ser tão bom! Mas facilitar o jogo não faria daquela uma experiência tão boa. 

Foi colocado em quatro apoios, penetrado após apenas uma cusparada e o lubrificante do preservativo para ajudar sua causa. Mesmo assim, não gritou. Teve os cabelos puxados como se fossem rédeas, o que, a seu ver, também não seria má ideia caso estivessem sendo usadas.

Julgava-se merecedor daquele tratamento e, mesmo que nunca admitisse, agradecia pelo ambiente que tanto amava sempre trazer-lhe homens que o usavam daquela maneira na cama. 

Isaak vestiu-se logo que terminou o serviço ali. Deu duas batidas à porta do banheiro do quarto e acendeu outro cigarro enquanto abotoava a camisa. Thetis e mais dois homens saíram dali. Kanon, ainda nu, assustou-se com a presença daquela gente. Não conseguiu levantar-se, pois ao mínimo movimento os dois brutamontes lançaram-se contra ele, o segurando à cama. Elegantemente, Thetis sacou uma arma de sua pequena bolsa bordô, a apontando para a testa de Kanon. 

— Nós vamos soltar um de seus braços para que assine sua demissão, senhor Valsamas. Depois disso — a trava de segurança da pistola foi desativada — você nunca mais vai colocar os pés naquela empresa ou interferir em qualquer um dos serviços do meu irmão novamente. Sem gracinhas, sim?

Um dos capangas de falto soltou-lhe a mão, lhe entregando uma caneta e o pedido de demissão, redigido com seu nome.

Não havia o que fazer. Assinou o documento.

— Cunhada, posso usar essa caneta?

Isaak já tinha afivelado o cinto e calçado os sapatos. Seu pedido fez com que a mulher bufasse, mas foi atendido. O moço tirou a carta de Kanon do bolso, a autografando.

“Izzy Peasy”

Um trocadilho engraçadinho para “fácil demais”. Assim como Kanon tinha seu Ás, Isaak tinha sua assinatura.

“Nojento”, pensava Thetis, ao vê-lo jogando a carta por cima da barriga de Kanon.

Ainda demorou até chegar no apartamento onde um jovem angustiado pensava seriamente em roer as unhas — hábito que detestava — enquanto esperava pelo namorado. O homem com roupas amarrotadas e cheiro de uísque impregnado em sua pele não parecia estar muito paciente quando abriu a porta, a expressão em seu rosto denunciando a falta de sono. Notou a pilha de nervos em que o carinha bonito tinha se transformado, tentando ao menos parecer gentil enquanto colocava o próprio corpo contra o dele.

— Agora vem cá e dá um beijo no seu macho. — Isaak tirava a camisa, empurrando o homem ansioso contra a parede, apenas para ser empurrado de volta.

— Meu macho — desdenhou — tá com cheiro de outro macho. Dispenso.

Com o sorriso estapafúrdio de sempre, Isaak o pegou pela mão, o levando até o banheiro.

— Deixa disso, Sorento. Vem dar um banho no puto que não só salvou o teu emprego mas também quer te fazer outros agrados.

Puxou o namorado até o banheiro, livrando-se das roupas com cheiro de jogatina que vestia. Não deu a mesma regalia para Sorento, o fazendo entrar debaixo da ducha vestido e tudo, mordendo sua boca enquanto o beijava.

— Então deu tudo certo? Conseguiram recuperar o dinheiro?

Izzy, afoito, o entregava o sabonete, desfazendo-se do pijama molhado de seu bofe.

— A Thetis está com ele. Levou direto para o cofre do seu escritório. — deixou uma risada alta escapar — Precisava ver a piranha da sua irmã, parecia uma bondgirl ou algo assim, deixou o cara cagado de medo. 

— Ah, além de tudo vai dizer que ficou com pena dele, é?

Sorento não escondia o ciúme. Teve o rosto segurado, as bochechas apertadas por entre os dedos de Isaak, que aproximou o próprio rosto marcado à face do namorado.

— Quando você pediu pra eu dormir com o burro do teu chefe, não teve essa besteirada toda. Já falei que se alguém quiser foder contigo, vai ter que foder comigo também. Não importa o sentido em que essa foda aconteça. Aquele desgraçado teve o que mereceu, parecia uma cadela segurando os gemidos. Você ia gostar de assistir. Agora me lava, tira o cheiro daquilo de mim.

O auditor acatou com o pedido de seu homem, o banhando cuidadosamente, de coração leve por ter finalmente conseguido lidar com o problema que levaria à ruína sua tão suada carreira profissional.

Mais uma de tantas provas de amor que seu batedor de carteira lhe dava.


End file.
